The Eight Pages
by mysteriousnightmares
Summary: Helena gets dared by her best friend to go into this forest and to collect all the eight pages. What Helena doesn't know is that the forest is haunted... Will she get all the pages? Or will she give up... One-shot.


**Hello everybody! This is my very first fanfic on here. I'm a bit nervous to post it, I'm a bit afraid that the story is bad hehe. I apologize if the grammar isn't good. I hope you enjoy the fanfic.**

* * *

"Why did I agree to do this?" I thought as I stepped into a very dark and ominous looking forest. I didn't want to go in there, but my best friend dared me to. I sighed softly and took out my flashlight. I had to look for eight pages or something. I really had no idea why. Oh well, here we go.

I walked a little bit further, not seeing anything yet. "Maybe she was just kidding about those pages?" I asked myself softly. Then I saw something on a scary looking tree. It was a page. "Wow, is that real?" I thought and walked towards it. The page had "NO NO NO NO NO NO" and a very tall man with no face on it. "I'm sure this is a joke. Some kids must have drawn these and hung them all over the place." I then continued to walk further.

Since I picked up that page I began to hear this weird sound. It sounded like a bass drum. I found it very weird, I mean where was this coming from?

Anyway, I was now close to a car with a building next to it, you know, one of those things what they have on construction sites. I went to the car to see if there was a page on it. Nothing. "Hmm, maybe on the building?" I mumbled. And there it was. Page number two. "ALWAYS WATCHING, NO EYES" it said. It also had a circle with two crosses on it, which where supposed to be the lack of eyes, or so I thought.

Suddenly I saw something moving when I shone my flashlight on the trees. Now I was getting nervous. There were no big animals in this forest, only small ones like rabbits or birds... I quickly began to walk away from the car and building only to go deeper into the forest. I knew something was wrong, terribly wrong...

"Just six pages to go, and then you're done with this stuff." I encouraged myself. Minutes had passed, and I felt being watched. I was so scared. I wanted to go home. Then I heard a twig snap. I quickly twirled around, only to see that nothing was there. I began to walk faster.

I saw another car and ran towards it. There was no page on it. "No, no, no…" I whispered. I suddenly felt static crackling in the air and a presence behind me. I slowly turned around. Behind me was a very, very tall and pale man in a black suit towering over me. I looked up to see his face… which he lacked. I remembered one of the pages that I had. This was the man from that page… I felt myself breathing quicker than I have ever done in my life.

He was just standing there staring at me. The static became more intense. "Please no!" I screamed and took a few steps back. My vision blurred. "Wait, what if I look away?" I thought. And I did. My vision began to get a bit better. I quickly ran away from that tall man.

There was a tunnel in the distance. I saw a page hanging in there. "CAN'T RUN" I grabbed the page and ran out of the tunnel. Now I had three pages.

I looked behind me to check if he was behind me. Luckily for me he wasn't. "Phew… but that doesn't mean that I can stop for a moment..." I sighed. So now I was being stalked by this being… well that's great.

I was standing in front of this building now. It looked very… old. I stepped inside. Some parts of the walls had this black stuff on it. There also was dirt everywhere on the floor. "This building seems to be abandoned for I don't know how long..." I mumbled and walked a bit further. I arrived at a point where I could choose if I would go left or right. I chose to go right. I saw a chair laying on the ground. "There are chairs in here?" I wondered. "That's weird."

I entered this empty room. There was nothing in there. I walked out and passed the chair again.

A few seconds later I was back at that point. I now went left of course. But first I looked into that dark hallway. It would have been better if I didn't do that. The man was standing there. The static was back in the air and ringed in my ears. "NO!" I quickly looked away and ran to the left path.

I came into another room. I saw something hanging on the wall. "A page!" I exclaimed and rushed towards it. I ripped it of the wall and wanted to exit the room. But he was standing in the opening. Again, just staring at me. I gasped and took a few steps back. He began to walk towards me.

"P-please… don't hurt m-me!" I felt tears beginning to roll down my cheeks. I began to back away, and soon enough I was standing against the wall.

He now stood right in front of me. I tried to escape, but to no avail. Black tendrils were now sprouting from his back. "I have to find a way out…" I thought panicking. What if…. I would bite one of those black things? It may sound gross, but what if it would help? I decided to try.

The tendrils came closer. One was right in front of my face. Perfect. I then bit that black thing. The tall being let out an inhuman schriek, hissed, and took a few steps back. I saw my chance to escape and ran outside.

I was really getting tired of this. And I still had four pages to go. Plus I had angered a demonic being. Fantastic.

I ran towards the oil tanks to check if there was a page on one of them. And there was one! "FOLLOWS" it said, and it had a drawing of that tall man and a few trees on it. Now I had five pages!

In the distance I saw six poles. I jogged towards them. I looked on every single one of them but there was no page on it. I sighed and walked further. But suddenly the tall man was standing in front of me again! How did he do that?! "Oh great…" I thought. "Apparently he can teleport… fantastic."

He looked really angry. I wonder why. I mean, I totally didn't bite him or something. I slowly began to walk away backwards, facing him with my flashlight. To my suprise he kept standing there, not moving! "Oh, just like back then at that one car!" My vision began to get a bit blurry again. I hid behind a tree. The bluriness was gone.

I looked behind me and saw a wall in the shape of a cross. I of course ran towards it. I circled around it and saw the page. "LEAVE ME ALONE" "Yeah, if you would leave me alone that would be great." I mumbled under my breath. But now I had seven pages! Just one more and then I can get away from this haunted forest!

"Are those rocks?" I mumbled as I narrowed my eyes to look at the things in the distance. It had became incredibly foggy.

After a minute of walking towards it, I now could see that it indeed where rocks. Unfortunatly there was no page. I sighed, wanting to walk further but bumped into something. You may guess who. Yep, the tall man. "Well, then…" I thought startled.

"Uhm… sorry… I'll just go and get the last page… I want to get out of here you know…" I said and ran away. But the being didn't keep standing there. From the corners of my eyes I could see that he was teleporting everywhere. The black tendrils from his back where surrounding everything! And I could see why.

On a red silo was the last page! "YES!" I screamed and raced towards the silo. I janked the page of it. "DON'T LOOK OR IT TAKES YOU" was written on the paper. "YEAH I'VE GOT THEM ALL!" I began to dance a little victory dance. Now I could go back home! I first looked around me to check if it was safe to walk towards the exit. The tall man was no where in sight. "I wonder where he went to…"

A moment later I saw the entrance again. "Hello freedom!" I shouted and began to run.

Suddenly I felt something wrap around my neck… It was one of the tendrils… This could mean one thing. The tall man hadn't dissappeared.

He was standing right behind me.

"_You really thought you were going to get out of here? I am afraid not..."_ A scary, hushed voice boomed in my mind.

"Wait, he can talk?!" I thought suprised.

The tendril wrapped even tighter. I knew that this was my last moment. The static was back in the air and it was heavier than before. I also felt very sharp pains in my torso. I looked down. To my horror I saw that some tendrils were impaled through many of my organs. I screamed and screamed. It was so painful. I wish the pain would just stop...

After a few minutes or so I slowly began to lose conciousness. So this was it.

I would've never thought that my life would end like this...

I never should've agreed to go in here.

I closed my eyes and accepted my fate.

Finally the blackness overtook me…forever...

*A few hours later*

"Hello? Helena are you still here?!" I shouted. I was standing in front of the forest I send my best friend into a few hours ago. I regretted forcing her in here and wanted to get her out of this cursed forest.

I walked inside. An immediate sense of dread washed over me. "Oh no…" I whispered. I knew this was not good.

Suddenly I saw somebody laying on the floor. It was Helena! But… she… she wasn't alive… Blood was laying beneath her in a puddle. Her clothes were soaked with it.

I trembled and tears began to form in my eyes. I felt so guilty…this was all my fault. I then collapsed on the ground. I cried so hard. "H-helena, please forgive me!"

_"Thanks to you she's dead." _I heard a voice say in my mind. It was not a human sounding voice. It was something way scarier.

I looked in front of me. There he was. The Tall Man. So he really existed… I stared at him. Suddenly Helena's body disappeared, and so did The Tall Man.

_"You are next."_ His voice echoed through my mind.

I knew there was no escape… I just had to accept my fate...

* * *

**So, that was it. I'm also thinking of writing a fanfic for Slender, The Arrival. I've no idea when that will be on here, I hope soon! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fanfic of mine! *throws confetti in the air and runs away***


End file.
